Perplexed Contract
by tetrodoxysizer
Summary: I made a demon king my familiar but it's weird since I'm the one treated like a follower. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? Somehow I feel like there's another contract residing in our relationship. He's a demon and I'm an exorcist… Review?
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: **It's the school holidays here and I just happened to not feel sleepy if I don't post this fanfic online. My latest fandom is Ao no Exorcist, Amaimon is so cute. Calling Rin Onii-san makes me squeal. (o ' w ' o) I mixed up some ideas from the mangas that I read. There's nothing to say that much.

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings:** OOCness, vulgar words or foul language and yeah so on…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ao no Exorcist, Kazue Kato owns it Awesome lady just like Akira Amano.

**Summary:** I made a demon king my familiar but it's weird since I'm the one treated like a follower. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? Somehow I feel like there's another contract residing in our relationship. He's a demon and I'm an exorcist…

* * *

><p><strong>Perplexed Contract<strong>

**PROLOGUE**

_That night while running away from a low-class demon, I met him…_

I'm such a coward! How can I prove myself to them if I keep running away? I still have bullets in my pistols. Maybe I could find a good spot to shoot that ugly witch! It was a demon that looks like an innocent granny but later when she took me to her house to interrogate her. I found out she was the one that was kidnapping the missing people in the town. She sucks out people's life force to gain more power. I wonder if that's cliché. Demons usually have that power don't they, aside from killing? Wait, that's considered killing as well but in a different way. I hate this, why did I even accept this mission alone. I was given this mission by my sensei, to investigate and kill the demon causing all the trouble in the forest near the town. She told me to be careful since this was my first time alone on a mission.

I'm not an esquire anymore but an exorcist. I'm already one step towards my goal, to become a great exorcist like mom but here I am putting myself down by running away.

I continued to run and shoot if there was a chance. Did I miss? I swear I didn't miss, I saw blood coming out from her shoulder but she was still alive and moving. I continued to shoot and hit directly on every part that would lead her to her death but she didn't die. I swore profanities under my breath and ran towards a river. I stopped and stared at it. "I can't swim," I said and I felt that old hag's presence behind me. "Well that's too bad, instead of drowning why don't I kill you now?" I heard her say. I turned around to face her. I pointed my gun at her head. I frowned and clicked the trigger. There was no bullet that came out. I clicked again still nothing and my eyes grew wide. 'I'm out of bullets…' I looked up to see that bloody hag smirking. She gripped my neck, suffocating me.

"You're a pretty boy, it sad though that you're going to die already." She smirked and I coughed out blood. I'm going to die?

"I don't want to die yet, mom I need you please help me…" I choked and I felt cold, my chest was cold. My face was pale, my natural skin color is pale but I look very pale right now. I really am dying since I'm cold. I looked down to see the old hag smiling and she scratched my neck causing me to bleed. Her sharp claws were sucking my blood. So this is the way she's using to kill her victims and now I'm one of them. I coughed out blood again. It hurts so much and my body is getting colder.

Moments later, I felt very weak because of blood loss. She loosened her grip and placed me down on the ground. My knees were weak so I fell on the ground, I coughed out blood. I really will die tonight. That means I'll be seeing mom soon in the afterlife. I looked up to see her smirking. She was going to do the finishing blow. I'm going to die…I shut my eyes closed and waited. I could feel her inching towards me. I gritted my teeth.

"Pathetic…just go die…" she stopped mid sentence and blood splattered all over. Is it my blood? Did I die already? I slowly opened my eyes to see a human like demon before me. I looked down to see the old hag demon's lifeless body. With just one blow he was able to kill that other demon. He banged his fist on the ground and it opened. He kicked the lifeless body in the hole and it closed afterwards. He's back was facing me and he buried his hands on his pocket. I coughed out blood and he turned around and stared at me. I blinked and he squatted to reach my height because I fell on the ground and couldn't stand up. He was sucking a lollipop. "You're going to die already…" he deadpanned. He slowly lifted my arm and frowned. "So I was right…you're a girl," he continued. I stared at him dumbfounded. The first and the second sentence he said didn't make sense together! He changed the subject and also how can he make an assumption that I was a girl no one ever notices that I'm a girl. I repeat no one. They're completely oblivious like that old hag well except some people. I don't want to mention their names.

"Who are you?" I choked and he wiped off the blood on my mouth with his thumb.

"I'm Amaimon, Demon King. Nice to meet you," he said and I stared at him.

Demon King? Did I hear him right? I really am going to die. The old hag wasn't able to kill me but this guy…just a poke on my body would kill me. I shifted away from him and he cocked his head.

"I won't kill you, I'm after that…" he stated and pointed towards my chest. I gawked and pointed accusingly at him. "You're after what?" I asked.

"I'm after that…" he repeated and I rubbed my temples.

"Be specific...this is getting us nowhere," I hissed and he shrugged.

"I'm after your chest…the mark on your chest," he said and glared at him.

"There's no mark on my chest," I said. "That's a lie you pervert,"

"I'm actually being honest for once so open your shirt little girl," he said nonchalantly. I'm insane aren't I? Arguing with a demon king that can kill me easily, seriously…I really am insane. I hesitated and looked down on my chest and at him. I am not stripping! He frowned, that's not a good thing isn't it.

"I can't do it…" I said and he blinked.

"Why not?" he asked and blinked again. "Were both guys aren't we? So do it" he grinned and I twitched. That bastard perverted…

"My hands are weak, I can't do it." I said and he nodded.

"I'll do it then," he said and leaned forward. He placed his hand on my shoulder and looked down at me. "You're too tense little girl," he moved his free hand towards the first button and slowly opened it.

Sure, take your time.

"If you don't want me to be tense, stop taking you're time and open my shirt," I glared and he pouted.

"No need to be moody," he said and opened another three. He removed his hand on the button and placed it on my neck. "You're cold…right?"

"Off course I am, you opened my shirt." I said and he huffed.

"You were cold before I opened your shirt," he placed his hand near my breasts. I blushed.

"Oi…Wh…at are you doing…" I stuttered and he ignored me. I watched him. He closed his eyes and muttered some words or an incantation under his breath. It became colder, my body that is.

"It's cold…" I said and he didn't reply.

"There's the mark that I was looking for…" he sighed and I looked down. There was a seal on my chest.

"What is that?" I asked him.

"A seal, my mark actually."

"Did you place it there?"

"No, you're dearest mother placed it there when you were born,"

"Why would she do that?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I can't answer that at the moment,"

"Why is that?"

"Stop asking questions," he commanded and I nodded for some weird reason.

"So what does this seal have to do with you?" He raised a brow. Drat…I asked another question! I placed my hand on my mouth. He grabbed the hand covering my mouth and looked at me. I gave him a skeptical look.

"This is only temporary little girl, so you better heal yourself later," He inched closer to my face and I blushed. What is he going to do now? This is the first time I'm in a situation like this. My heart is pounding. No boy has ever been close to me because if they did, they'll be entitled as a homosexual.

"You know, you're actually pretty cute." He boldly said and he gently placed his hand on the back of my head.

I was about to ask him what he was doing but before I knew it. He pushed my head towards his and our lips crashed upon each other's. My eyes widened in shock. I just got kissed. I tried to push him away but he won't budge. I couldn't breathe, it was far too long. He grabbed my hand and placed it on his chest.

Moments later, he pulled away but my hand remained on his chest, he continued to hold it.

"That should be enough," he smiled and I gawked.

"That should be enough?" I repeated and he blinked. "Would you like another kiss?"

"Who would want to kiss…you" I pointed accusingly. "What was that for anyways?" I asked.

"You made me you're familiar, you sealed that contract when we kissed," He smiled.

"I did what?"

**To be continued…**


	2. Deal is a Deal

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for the reviews aru! I was inspired to make the 1st chapter just because of it. Hope you like it aru~ BTW no romance yet, I think. Please Review.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Warnings: OOCness, vulgar words or foul language and yeah so on…

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist, Kazue Kato owns it Awesome lady just like Akira Amano.

Summary: I made a demon king my familiar but it's weird since I'm the one treated like a follower. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? Somehow I feel like there's another contract residing in our relationship. He's a demon and I'm an exorcist…

* * *

><p><strong>PERPLEXED CONTRACT<strong>

**Rule 1: A Deal is a Deal**

My head is spinning and my heart is beating really fast. My cheeks were redder than a tomato. What just happened? I was kissed by a demon, Right? Familiar he said. I became his master then?

_"You made me you're familiar, you sealed that contract when we kissed," He smiled._

_"I did what?"_

When I kissed him, I became his master. That's our contract, what's the contract for? I glared at the ground. Unbelievable, my first kiss was stolen by that demon guy. My head hurts if I keep thinking, my brain will explode. I stood up and rubbed my temples.

"Stop making a spectacle of you. You're making weird expressions little girl." I looked down to see him still squatting and sucking his lollipop idly.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked. He stood up and stared at me dumbfounded. He pulled out the lollipop from his mouth and gave me a look saying 'Are you stupid?'

"You're very slow. I just told you I kissed you because I'm saving you from your death, blockhead." He said and I gave him a skeptical look. Why would he save me, he's a demon. Demons don't save exorcists. I think the world is coming to an end. I shifted away from him and he moved forward. He reached out to me and pulled my shirt towards him. I pushed him away. He won't be taking advantage of me this time. I'm not weak…anymore. I blinked then blinked again.

"I can… move…" I stammered.

"You really are a blockhead, did you just realize that just now?" he covered his mouth and laughed. My eye twitched. I looked down my whole body. I have blood splattered all over me and a few bruises but it didn't hurt. I touched my neck, the cut was gone. I was about to look up back at him but I saw his hand buttoning my shirt back. "I have a fast regeneration, were sharing it at the moment." He stated. I blinked and stared at him in awe. "I'm not going to die yet…"

"Apparently so little girl you're still alive and living," he deadpanned.

"I have a name you know," I said and he shrugged it off. "Miyazaki, Suzume"

"I prefer calling you little girl," he said. "It's better than human right?"

That conceited bastard, I thought I was his master. Wait just a moment. Did I actually accept that fact that I was his master? I think I did…I'm confusing myself. Life sucked.

"Well we should be going now," he picked me up and carried me bridal style.

This was cliché, seriously it is. It's like a scene from a shoujo manga that my sensei forced me to read. The heroine which is me is supposed to be carried by my prince charming but…I'm no heroine and this guy is no prince charming. I have an appearance of a guy after all. I am not a princess.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" I asked and he furrowed his brows. There was a pregnant pause and moments later. "Stop asking the obvious blockhead," My jaw twitched, so I was entitled blockhead now instead of little girl. That bastard! I was about to make a retort but he jumped really high and landed on the nearest tree branch. I expected that…

"Put me down!" I screamed and he ignored it. He continued jumping tree by tree. He's completely oblivious to his surroundings or he's just ignoring me. I'm not going to die through slaughter but heart-attack. I feel sick he's jumping to fast. I looked around the surroundings, were already near the town. He's taking me back. I inwardly sighed.

* * *

><p>A-maimon POV<p>

I acted that I wasn't pissed but I happened to be at the moment. This blockhead is so annoying. Why did I even save this woman? Oh right, if I didn't I'm going to die as well. I don't even want to think about the reason why I did it. I continued to jump on the trees, I thought of that old hag. I wish I didn't see her daughter yet because if I didn't happen to meet this blockhead I wouldn't be suffering. She'll be in the way of my fun. I really wanted to play with Onii-san. Might as well, enjoy her entertainment. She can be boring at times but her naivety was really funny. 'What a blockhead' I inwardly thought. I glanced at her. She was gazing at the sky and was quiet. That black hair, pale skin and ice like eyes reminds me of her mother. I pushed away the thoughts out of my mind. I don't want to think about it. It was nearly dawn and we reached the town. I have to bring her back in the academy. I felt cold maybe because I'm near her. What is it now? We reached the town and I jumped on the nearest building. I placed her down and she blinked.

"Are you cold?" I asked and she nodded. "You're affecting me with your coldness so stop it,"

"Eh?" she cocked her head. I have to explain to her that were sharing something because of this contract. "Repeat what I say, alright?" I said and she opened her mouth but I stopped her with my hand.

"Albus nix ac gelus frigus terra" I said. "Horae pertineo ac sisto tempus," I continued.

"What language is that?" She asked. "Just repeat what I said," I held her cheeks and moved closer to her face which made her blush.

I slowly repeated what I said and she repeated everything while stuttering. It was cute. Judging by her reaction, she wasn't used to affection from males. I smirked and she gulped.

"Well done," I patted her head.

"Stop…doing…that!" she stammered.

"Doing what exactly?" I asked innocently and pulled out a lollipop from my pocket. I finished the other one when were travelling back.

She blushed again and held her cheeks. "Doing…that," she stammered. I laughed inwardly. So it does work in real life. I read some mangas that anue likes to read. It was made by his beloved Japan.

"You're vulnerable when I do that so I had to do it," I pointed out. She glared at me and I shrugged it off. That won't work on me. I won't do every order she says except when she says it's absolute. I left out that detail from her. We finished chanting her mother's incantation. The cold feeling was leaving. Speaking of which my right arm felt like it was frozen when I was just watching the little girl being beaten up. I had to make a move that time because of that. It was a good thing I was able to use my other arm that doesn't have her mark.

"Take me back," I heard her say and I blinked. "Oh…yeah I forgot," I picked her up and carried her again.

"So where are we headed exactly?" I asked.

"Boy's dorm of True Cross Academy," she said and I stared at her for a brief moment. She was pretending to be a guy? That bitch kid, she's destroying her mother's reputation. Instead of making a comment, I followed her request.

We reached the academy and I placed her down. "Walk your way to the boy's dorm," I said and she gawked. "You don't want me to go there and let people find out our little secret right? I grinned sheepishly. She opened her mouth but closed it again without uttering a word.

Moments later I turned around to leave since she wasn't saying anything but someone pulled my sleeve from behind. I blinked and glanced at the girl behind me. "What is it," I smiled coldly.

"You're coming with me and that's final," she stated. That's an absolute order. I gritted my teeth.

"Alright," I fake smiled and she nodded. She grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her.

* * *

><p>Suzume POV<p>

He's such a prick. I have to drag him because he doesn't want to walk. He refused to move, that lazy prick. He's just sucking his lollipop like a kid. Instead of badmouthing I should be grateful to him since he saved me after all but seeing his indifferent face makes me want to kill him. I'm the master here, I'm not his slave. Speaking of which, he didn't tell me the conditions of this contract.

After the exhausting walk, we finally reached our destination, the boy's dorm. I'm the only other guy living there aside from the Okumura twins. I removed my hold on the demon guy's sleeve and dusted off the dirt on my clothes.

"You won't be able to remove the blood all over," I heard him say. I gave him a look 'Well duh' how should I explain to them that I'm injured but it doesn't hurt but I'm covered with my blood and the old hag's blood. "I don't know what I should say to them," I said and looked at him with a worried face.

"Lie, make an excuse." He said nonchalantly. You say it like it's really easy to make an excuse you bastard. "I'll be going then since you reached the dorm," he said and smiled. "Take care, oujo-chan."

Then he left, my jaw dropped. He didn't help me! What excuse am I going to say? Hey Yukio I just got kissed by some demon guy and he became my familiar, he saved me. That was the truth. I'm not used to lying. I sulked and walked towards the door. I slowly opened it. Maybe I should sneak in and treat myself so the next day, no one will find out. That's a good plan! I climbed up the staircase and walked towards the hallway leading me to my room. I was almost there but then the lights opened.

"Hey Miyazaki," I heard someone say and I turned around to see Rin. I waved at him. I'm an idiot why did I turn around! His jaw dropped and I heard him swear some sentence with profanity in it which happened to be 'You look like, shit..." He ran towards me.

"What happened to you?" he yelled and I covered his mouth.

"I went on a mission and got some injuries but I'm fine so no need to worry Rin," I whispered.

"What? We have to ask Yukio to treat you…" I cut him off by grabbing his collar. "You will not say a word Okumura Rin about this," I glared menacingly at him. "I told you I'm fine, I just have blood on my clothes,"

He observed me, he's checking out if I'm lying. "Tell Yukio or I'll tell on you," I said and whispered the rest to him. His eyes widened and blushed. "You wouldn't dare you asshole," Rin glared and I smirked.

"You wouldn't say a word right Okumura Rin-kun, is it a deal?"

He was about to retort but hesitated to do so. "Just be sure your okay," he said and I shook his hands.

"It's a deal then,"

_Our little secret…the contract, will lead to something that will bloom_

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p>AN: Nothing is happening, romance is yet to come. OOcness I want to cry. I said that in my warnings though. I'm sorry minna *bows* Please review.


	3. The Beginning of the End

Author's Notes:I'm so happy because of your reviews so I decided to update 'Perplexed Contract'. I'm sorry for updating so late. I had to wait for Ao no Exorcist episodes to give me some good inspirational ideas. I'm really sorry for this, please forgive me and please continue reading this and review. It encourages me to make more. I'm really trying to improve my style of making fanfics.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Warnings: OOCness, vulgar words or foul language and yeah so on…

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist, Kazue Kato owns it awesome lady just like Akira Amano.

Summary: I made a demon king my familiar but it's weird since I'm the one treated like a follower. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? Somehow I feel like there's another contract residing in our relationship. He's a demon and I'm an exorcist…

**PERPLEXED CONTRACT**

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning of the End<strong>

Amaimon POV xxxxxx

I walked through the dark hallways leading to my brother's office, continuing to suck my strawberry flavored lollipop. My thoughts were completely filled with the prior events. I inwardly sighed. 'This is going to be troublesome…' I thought and scowled at the mere thoughts and memories that passed by my mind. Whenever I see her daughter, I see her as well. It's like the girl's the mirror image of the damned woman. I despise her so much because that woman was a traitor. Reminiscing the past, I clenched my fists.

'_Hello! You're Amaimon the Earth King, aren't you? I didn't expect a big shot like you to be here.'_

The first time I met her. She spoke so casually…

'_I'm not a traitor, I'm protecting my only child…her father was a bastard just like yours.'_

How dare she speak using that tone when regarding my father…?

'_You wouldn't understand love. You're just a mere ignorant childish demon…'_

She talks like she knows all about me.

_'I'll show you…I…maybe…but I believe…because…love…is no weakness…'_

Love she says…is no weakness? It's the reason why she's dead now. That foolish woman she's the ignorant one here.

"You lost everything because of love…foolish woman," I mumbled and glared at the ground. I continued to walk and reached a large Victorian wooden two door. Before I could open the knob, someone beat me to it. The door opened revealing my anue. He was holding a teacup, who the hell would drink tea during this hour? It was three in the morning, last time I checked.

He opened the door for me and went inside to seat on his chair. I walked inside and observed the room. It was filled with character toys from mangas that I tried to read and candies. My anue claims that he's an otaku, whatever that is. I went to seat on the chair across his table and grabbed the nearest candy I could see which happens to be chocolate. I took a bite of the heavenly sweet. It's one of my favorites along with lollipops.

"Amaimon, did you see her?" he asked and I blinked. Anue sipped his tea and looked at me.

"See who?" I narrowed my eyes and he smirked. "Koyuki's child,"

My eyes widened anue knows about Koyuki? Who the hell told him about her? I frowned.

"Who told you about _her_?" I asked anger rising from my tone and he sipped his tea. I can't believe this. Every time I think about her my calm demeanor disappears.

"So you did see her daughter. She's a beauty behind that mask she wears, just like her mother."

"She's nothing like her mother when it comes to that," I spat and he shrugged. "There only similarity is that they're both idiotic and foolish," I continued and he ignored me. I sighed and bit the chocolate that I was eating, it calmed me a bit. "Amaimon," I heard him say and I glanced at my older brother.

"You'll be doing your duties as the girl's familiar. When is the end date?" he asked.

"About a month or so," I replied. I have a month to figure out how to end that contract I made with Koyuki regarding me and her daughter.

* * *

><p>Suzume POV xxxxxx<p>

I felt the warm heat from the sun reaching my feet. "It's too hot." I groaned loudly. I tried to open my eyes but then closed it again because the sun tried to blind me using its brightness. Damn the sun, damn my bed that happens to be near the window, damn you mission, damn you old hag and lastly fuck you demon guy. My life sucked! Why does the window have to be across my bed? Who the hell opened the curtains? I grabbed my pillow and used it to cover me from the horrible damnation in my life at the moment which happens to be the sun.

"MIYAZAKI!"

I heard someone yell my name and it startled me. It made me rollover on my bed and made me fall off it. I winced in pain and my jaw twitched.

"FUCK! What do you want from me! It's Saturday I have a right to sleep in," I yelled back.

"You lazy brat get your sorry ass up!" Someone kicked the door open. I looked up to see Yukio and him, my sensei. Yukio had an apologetic smile on his face and the other one was glaring daggers at me.

"Homosensei," I blurted out and the guy slapped me on the head. I winced in pain and my face fell flat on the ground. "What was that for?" I yelled and I looked up at my sensei. The four eyed gay ass guy who actually made me look like a fool when I first met him. My sensei was a tall guy and was quite a beauty but it's a shame he was gay. He's around his late twenties and loves to read girly shoujo manga. His long life dream was to turn me back to my cute self, so he says.

"Yukio-kun, I would like to have a chat with my foolish student privately." My sensei fake smiled. Yukio nodded and glanced at me. I bet he was wondering why the gay ass fag was yelling so early in the morning. I grinned and waved goodbye. He had a worried look on his face and forced a smile on his face. After that he left. I gave my attention to my sensei and I gulped. He had a menacing aura surrounding him. He grabbed my arm and I yelped. "OUCH!"

"You have a bruise on your arm, is it from yesterday?" he asked angrily.

"I'm fine it's just a bruise." I muttered under my breath he squatted to reach my height and flicked my forehead. "It's not just a bruise you pig headed brat," he said and stood up. He looked around my room. His looking for something, maybe it's my shirt that I wore yesterday. I'm wearing an oversized shirt and pajamas at the moment. These are usually the clothes I wear so I can hide my breast and curves. I grinned. He wouldn't know a thing about yesterday, only Rin knows about it. He promised me he won't tell. Rin is such a good friend.

"Did something happen yesterday Suzume?" I heard him say and I cocked my head. "You had blood on your shirt," There was a pregnant pause. A few moments later realization hit me.

My eyes widened and pointed accusingly at him. He forced Rin to confess.

"YOU RAPED RIN!" I exclaimed. "YOU PEDOPHILE, SHAME ON YOU!"

He slapped me on the head again. "Say's the kid who's ogling the other Okumura 24/7. That counts as mentally raping my dear student," he stated and I blushed.

"I'm not mentally raping Yukio," I lied. I had a crush on Yukio ever since I met him and yes it's true that I was ogling him. I strongly believe that it is not raping definitely not raping.

"Likewise, I did not rape the other Okumura. That's not my style,"

"So you're implying that you rape older men and men that are the same age as you," I pointed out and there was a pregnant pause.

"You're a homosexual rapist,"

"You're a hypocrite," he retorted.

"I hate you go die already,"

"I love you too,"

"That doesn't relate to what I just said,"

"Let's have a love-hate relationship,"

"I'm not a guy,"

"I know well you have an appearance of a bishounen,"

"You lolicon," I spat.

"I would really like to continue the lovely conversation where having dear but I have to interrogate you," His jaw twitched, he's definitely annoyed. I am so awesome, I just hit nerve. "Did something happen last night?"

"Nothing much, just bruises that's it," I shrugged and he gave me a skeptic look. He gave me his hand to help me up. "I won't tell the higher ups anything, just tell me what happened yesterday." He said. I grabbed the water bottle on the table and tried to drink its contents. I felt sensei's gaze. I feel like he was observing my face for some reason. Do I have a cut on my face? I thought every cut was healed already by the bastard. "Your lips are bruised, did you make out with somebody yesterday?"

I spurted out my drink.

"What?" I blushed and recalled the thoughts from yesterday.

The demon guy's lips tastes so sweet maybe because he likes to eat sweets? I saw him eating lollipops. He was my first kiss, it was so wrong but I like it. I groaned, Yukio was supposed to be my first kiss. But if I just randomly kiss Yukio on the lips I'll be entitled with the name 'fag' and the female population will mob me!

Damn it.

"So you did make out with someone, you're blushing. It's so cute so who is it?" My sensei squealed and I gawked. He is so gay sometimes I wonder why God even gave sensei a male body when inside he's such a girl.

"You'll kill me if I tell you," I looked down on the floor. "No I won't, now tell me,"

I clasped my hands. I can't hide anything from sensei. He's like my older sibling. I can't actually be specific since he's gay. I can't call him my sister or brother. He is gay after all, he's mixed.

"I…I…its Amaimon," I stammered. There was silence in the room. I bet he's shocked because of my confession.

"Amaimon the Earth King? The Amaimon who is one of the eight demon princes in Gehenna? ARE YOU MAD?" I looked up at him he was shocked and I averted my gaze.

"Yes Amaimon the Earth King, he forced me to kiss him," I said and sensei lifted my chin to make me face him.

"I want you to be an esquire again. You don't have to do missions for a while." He said and my eyes widened in shock. "You're joking right?" I laughed.

"No, I'm not Suzume. It's just for a while," He messed up my hair and patted my head. He walked towards the door. He stopped while holding the knob.

"I have to protect you, I made a promise and I have to accomplish that," he said and went outside leaving me by myself in my room. I walked towards the window.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" I yelled.

"Language!" someone yelled and I looked down to see Mephisto, Sensei, Rin and Yukio.

"Suzume-chan~" Mephisto waved.

"Troublesome," I heard sensei say.

"Why are you still here?" I shouted and my sensei shrugged. Rin and Yukio blinked.

"Why is he so angry?" Rin asked.

"It's his time of the month," Mephisto and Sensei said in unison.

"SHUT UP YOU-"I was cut off by a bar of chocolate thrown at me which hit my forehead.

"Language Suzume-chan!" Mephisto shouted.

"Why the hell is he acting that way?" Rin exclaimed.

"I told you it's his time of the month," Mephisto grinned.

"THAT IS ABSOLUTE BULL-"

"Nii-san!"

"Language boys," Mephisto shook his head. "You guys have a very colorful language,"

"Why is Miyazaki-kun acting that way?" Yukio asked while holding Rin from trying to pummel Mephisto.

"He's going to be an esquire again," Mephisto said.

"SCREW YOU! YOU ACTUALLY AGREED TO SENSEI'S REQUEST?" I yelled.

"Yes it's for your own good," Mephisto grinned.

"Hey wait, you're going to be an esquire again?" I heard Rin say. "That's great, where going to be in the same class."

"Rin, you traitor!" I exclaimed.

"He is so exaggerated isn't he?" I heard sensei say and Yukio gave an apologetic smile. My jaw dropped, Yukio probably thinks I'm an ass! I groaned and crouched down in my room.

"I'm going to start on Monday and I heard Yukio's the teacher," I buried my face on my knees.

Life definitely sucked.

* * *

><p>Saturday was already over then Sunday. Today is Monday by the way and I'm starting my cram school classes, again. At the moment, I am eating breakfast with the twins. I'm actually not eating, they were. I didn't feel like eating. I didn't plan to eat. I'm trying to dig my own grave.<p>

"Isn't that great where going to be classmates Miyazaki," Rin said enthusiastically which made me more miserable. I have to start all over again. It's because of him…the bastard demon. I wish I never met him. I should've just died yesterday. 'I'll get my revenge!' I mentally screamed.

"Miyazaki-kun, your food is getting cold." I heard someone say and I snapped out of my reverie. I blinked. Yukio and Rin were staring at me and I blushed because of embarrassment.

"I don't feel like eating…" I tried to stand up but Rin pulled my hand and it made me fall back to my seat.

"What?" I asked annoyed and looked towards the duo. They look very disturbed for some reason. Did I say something?

"EAT YOUR FOOD!" They both screamed in unison. I raised a brow. I didn't expect Yukio to yell as well. I shrugged. "I was implying that I don't want to eat,"

"Just eat! For the sake of our sanity Miyazaki," Rin groaned. I eyed them suspiciously. They are hiding something from me.

"Alright…Why are you guys acting like it's such a big deal?" I asked.

"You'll get punished, so just eat your food!" Rin grabbed my shoulder and shook it rapidly. They're not my parents they don't have the damn right to punish me.

"Tch, Fine I'll eat," I gave up and started to eat the omelet. They both sighed.

"You will never skip you're meal. You hear me?" Rin said.

"Are you hiding something from me?" I asked and Rin was taken aback by the question.

"Off course not Miyazaki-kun, Nii-san and I are just worried about your health." Yukio said and I blinked. Yukio was worried? Worried about my health? He doesn't think I'm an ass! I blushed and I continued eating. I feel relieved and happy. Yukio cares about me.

"Miyazaki-kun, I forgot to tell you that Sir Pheles would like you to go and see him in his office," Yukio said and I choked.

"I beg your pardon."

"He said he wanted to see you before you go to cram school," Rin repeated.

"He wanted to see me?" I said and both of them nodded. What does Sir Pheles want?

* * *

><p>Yukio and Rin walked me to the main building. I never actually said anything to Sir Pheles. Our conversations are usually just mere 'hellos'. So technically I never had a one on one talk with the demon. He's a demon working in the order. I can't believe a demon would leave Gehenna to live in Assiah just to serve God. I think its absolute ludicrous but Sir Pheles proved me wrong.<p>

Anyways I reached the Victorian two doors, the entrance to Sir Pheles' room. I knocked on the door since I'm not rude like my sensei. He kicked the door to get into my room, what a total psycho!

"Sir Pheles you said you would want to have a word with me?" I said.

"Suzume-chan, you may come in." I heard a voice inside and I twisted the door knob to open the door. I walked inside to see Sir Pheles drinking tea and Amaimon. Wait, Amaimon?

I rubbed my eyes. Maybe I was hallucinating, Amaimon is in this room? Amaimon in my vision is reading a manga, a shoujo manga actually. He was eating a lollipop.

I stared. "Ahahahaha…Sir Pheles are you a fan of Amaimon? I'm seeing a huge figurine of him on the couch you see," I said stupidly and sat beside the so called figurine.

Sir Pheles blinked then chuckled. "My dear it's real,"

Its real? The pointy green haired figurine was real? "You're joking right?"

"I take that as an insult Suzume," I heard a voice say and I quickly shuffled and looked towards the figure beside me. The figure closed the book shut. FUCK, IT MOVED! It's real!

"You're real!"

"You're the imbecile that had an assumption that I wasn't real,"

My jaw dropped. He's real! The demon who stole my first kiss was here in this room and he's right beside me. "Sir Pheles…you're figurine talked and insulted me," I stammered and looked at the demon across the couch where I was seating.

Sir Pheles laughed. "Amaimon, you guys remind me of a couple in a shoujo manga I just read the other day. Suzume-chan you're in denial. The boy beside you is the real thing,"

I looked at him in disbelief. "You're bluffing!"

"He's not bluffing, I'm real. I'm hurt Suzume." He said and I looked back at the green menace figurine. He's face was inches away from me. Déjà vu much! This happened three days ago.

"I'm real Suzume and I can prove that," he whispered in my ear and I blushed.

"FUCK I'M DREAMING!" I yelled. I am so in denial.

"Girl's are too troublesome," Amaimon said. "You are too hard to please," he continued. My jaw twitched.

"What are you planning? Why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm you're familiar. That's why" he replied.

"That's not right I thought we finished the contract since the three days are up!" I exclaimed.

The contract already finished. I was able to fully recover already, thanks to him but why the hell is he here?

"I lied there's something else aside that familiar agreement," he said and I gulped.

"Do you remember the mark on your chest?"

"Yeah, what about it…" I asked suspiciously.

"We're engaged," he said nonchalantly. "Because of that mark,"

"That's bull…" I fainted.

_It started with that confession…_

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three of 'Perplexed Contract'<em>

**Let's Play Pretend**

"_You're my bride…let's get married,"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Well that's chapter two of Perplexed Contract.

Please Review.

Sorry for OOCness. Please don't kill me.

Will there be romance in the next chapter? You'll just have to wait. *squeal* o ( ' w ' ) o


	4. Let's Play Pretend

Author's Notes: Again, I am saying that I'm so happy because of you guys reviewing, that is why the fanfic needs an update. ( w )o If you're looking for romance, this is the chapter. It's the start of the fluffiness, sweet cute romance, I think? You guys inspired me to make another chapter! Hope you like it~ Review.

Special: Thanks to Yami Ryuu-chan, xxyangxx2006 and Shon-kun1301 (first people who reviewed)

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Warnings: OOCness, vulgar words or foul language and yeah so on…

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist, Kazue Kato owns it awesome lady just like Akira Amano.

Summary: I made a demon king my familiar but it's weird since I'm the one treated like a follower. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? Somehow I feel like there's another contract residing in our relationship. He's a demon and I'm an exorcist…

**PERPLEXED CONTRACT**

* * *

><p><strong>Let's Play Pretend<strong>

_"We're engaged,"__ he said nonchalantly. __"Because of that mark,"_

_"That's bull…" I fainted._

_**It started with that confession…**_

* * *

><p>I think I got hit by a metal pole, a metal pole filled with utter bullcrap. I don't recall anyone hitting me with a metal pole though. Wait, it was the green menace who told me I was engaged to him.<p>

He said we were engaged because of that mark. My mother cursed me by marrying me to a bastard? Not just a bastard but a cute looking demon asshole, the cute demon asshole that stole my first kiss.

Did I define him as cute? Shit! My brain is contaminated because of the kiss and the mark. Shit just shit. My female fantasies are converting me to a girl!

**Dream State**

"_Suzume-chan!" I heard someone call out my name. I turned around to see him, Amaimon? He was wearing the True Cross Academy uniform and it actually looked good on him. _

"_Amaimon? Why are you here? What do you want from me?" I asked and he cocked his head._

"_We're engaged have you forgotten?"_

"_You're my bride…let's get married." He said boldly. My face was burning up. My face was so red it shamed the color of the tomato. "Do you promise to be faithful to me in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health…" I cut him off. "Yes I do…" _

MY DREAM STATE SELF JUST SAID YES! WHAT BULLSHIT IS THIS?

I rather marry a striped hair asshole that looks like thug than marry the bastard!

Screw him!

"_Amaimon?"_

Wait there's more, SHIT!

"_I don't have a ring with me Suzume-chan, so here's the sweetest ring I could give,"_

That's the candies that are shaped like rings. Sweetest ring? Is that a pun!

"_Eh…eto…"_

What the hell am I saying! Is this is a shoujo manga? Those words are taboo!

"_I love you, you're my sweetest sweet that I could ever have,"_

THIS IS CLICHÉ! Sensei you contaminated my innocent mind!

"_Amaimon…I l..o…"-_

BULLSHIT! Dream State Self! Don't you dare say those taboo words. You'll get karma when I pummel you!

"_You don't have to say anything. I love you and that's all that matters now,"_

FUDGEOMFGWTH is this? My brain! My sanity!

"_I love you…"_

SHE SAID IT! I'll make sure she dies a painful death. Horrible damnation! Go to hell!

I'll make sure this never happens! Because this is just fucking NIGHTMARE!

* * *

><p>Why the hell am I dreaming crappy stuffs like that, in my mind? I'm insane! My sanity left me, someone bring me to a mental asylum!<p>

Anyways at the moment, my neck hurts and I don't know why! I'm lying on something soft and squishy. Am I on a bed? If I am, this bed is so nice I'll sleep on this bed forever. This would be my death bed and all my misery would be over. I spread my arms and hugged the pillow on this awesome bed.

"Stop making a spectacle of yourself, you look like an idiot."

"Where the hell did I hear that before?" I replied, sarcasm in my tone.

"Uhmmm…I think it was two days ago or three, I'm not sure." The voice deadpanned. That familiar voice…it's him, the green menace. I quickly opened my eyes. My eyes met a pair of bored emerald green orbs staring at me. I felt a pair of hands on my waist and I screamed. I was lying on Amaimon , that's why it smelled so sweet! This position is totally inappropriate. I blushed.

"What are you doing!"

"That 's my line," he said nonchalantly.

I ignored him to check my surroundings. There were sweets in the room, figurines of bunnies, mangas scattered on a table and a comfy bed couch which I'm occupying. I'm still in Sir Pheles's office. There is no Sir Pheles in this room! Where is he?

"Are you looking for anue?" I heard him say and I looked back at him. His face was so close!

"I need some space!" I exclaimed.

"Say's the person who actually made this position possible by fainting and pulling me towards her," he deadpanned. "You initiated this position you sly girl,"

"I didn't, you're lying!"

"You did actually, even ask anue but he's not here at the moment so ask him later," he said. I forcefully removed his hands off my waist.

"That is not necessary, I don't even want to ask Sir Pheles. He'll just deceive me and say utter bullcrap just like you did," I stated and he sighed.

"That's not necessary? Who are you going to ask to prove you that you did what you just did? The bunny figurine?,"

"I'm not dumb!" I exclaimed.

"If you're not dumb…you're mentally challenged," He deadpanned and I glared daggers at him which he ignored.

I got off him and the couch. I brushed off some bangs covering my blushing face. Yes, you heard me I was blushing the whole time. I felt a tingling sensation which pissed me off. Am I actually starting to like the guy.

"Hey you, you don't like the idea that you're engaged to me right?" he asked and I looked back at him, he was reading the damn shoujo manga that he was reading before. I'm actually not a fan of that type of manga. It was too girly and to cliché. I just saw a scene from a shoujo manga in my dream. Amaimon and I were the protagonist/lovers in the damn dream.

"Fuck yeah!"

"You know I don't mind you swearing and being rude and all but do you do that just to prove that you're a guy?" he asked while reading the contents of the book and I blinked. I averted my gaze away from him.

"I have my reasons so mind your own business and I've been doing that since I was ten years of age," In my vocabulary the F word and The B word doesn't exist during my childhood. I used damn it and damn when I was a kid.

"I see…Since you're good at pretending. Let's play pretend," he stated and I gaped.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Let's play pretend," he repeated.

"That's childish!" I exclaimed and he sighed. He closed the book shut and stared at me with piercing eyes.

"You're childish, you've been pretending almost your whole life. Hey, are you lesbian?" he asked.

"I'm not lesbian! I have a reason that's why I'm pretending and also I am not childish!" I retorted.

"Then kiss me to prove that you're not a lesbian because a simple answer like that won't please me," he said boldly and I gaped again. This guy does he have no shame! What the hell! Does he not have the word 'embarrassed' functioning within his body? He's too blunt and too bossy. He sat up and patted the seat beside him. I'm not his fucking sex slave!

"You're a fag,"

"You're a lesbian," he smiled and I twitched. That's son of a bitch! I'll pummel him!

I gulped and took a step forward. I stood before him and he smiled innocently. Why can't I just walk away and tell him to fuck off? I hate myself…

"Let's get this over with. Kiss me," I can't believe I said that!

"You initiate it, I'm not going to kiss you." He said and I blushed. I can't do that!

"I'm not good at kissing or initiating it,"  
>"You just close the distance between us and place your lips here," he said and pointed towards his lips. "It's not that hard but if you're an idiot I guess it is…" I cut him off by placing my hands on his shoulders.<p>

He smirked. He was taunting me and its working! Shit, my will power! I was trembling and he looked up to me. He caressed my cheek which made me shriek. He chuckled and my eye twitched. He's fooling around.

"You actually fell for it! That was a good practice. Pretending is easy.." I cut him off by pressing my lips against his. I shut my eyes closed. The tingling sensation before, the sweetness of his lips…I like it and I hate myself for liking it. This is so wrong! I'm an exorcist and he's a demon. He's not just an average demon but the Earth King, one of the princes of Gehenna. I'm so screwed. I'm such a fool.

He's not responding to my kiss, is that a good thing? I opened my eyes to see the green orbs I saw prior gazing at me with mild surprise. So he didn't expect it? He was faking around? The 'kiss me' antics were just a joke? Oh yeah, I should've been used to this. I was a big joke after all. I pulled away from him and I forcefully smiled. I felt my eyes getting teary. Why am I making a big deal out of it. Being angsty and all would just make my life miserable. Sensei told me to be gay, he said gay means happy in the dictionary.

"Hey you, you're crying." I heard Amaimon say and I blinked. I felt tears pouring down on my cheeks.

"I…I'm not crying! Its tears of joy," I stated and he pulled my hands and placed it around his neck. He buried his face on my shoulder. "Why the hell are you crying?"

"I don't know…" I stammered. The closeness is too much for me to handle. I feel my face burning up because of this damn closeness. I kissed him already what does he want from me!

"I'm engaged to you for a reason…I can't be serious with you," he mumbled and I blinked.

"We have to pretend and figure out how to end this, you don't want to be stuck with me right?"

I removed my hands that were around his neck. WHAT WAS THAT FOR! He's so random! It pisses me off. I pulled away and cocked my head.

'_I can't be serious with you?'_

Did he just say that, was he implying that I was crying because I was getting serious about the kiss!

Does he know how to read minds? "Hey you can you read minds?" I asked him and gave him a skeptic look.

"What makes you think that I'm able to read minds?" he asked.

"Well…you see…it's complicated…" I stammered and he removed his head from my neck and looked down on me. He was taller than me by the way. My height only reached his damn shoulder.

"I can read what you're thinking because you're an open book." He replied and I pouted. I'm an open book he says!

"Why are you engaged to me anyways? Hey by any chance have you met my mom?" I asked

"I don't want to answer the first question but yes I have met you're mother before," he replied annoyance in his tone. He sat on the couch and grabbed the forgotten book that he was reading.

Why is he annoyed when I mentioned my mother? My mother was an admirable exorcist, she was a brave and strong-willed woman. I heard from sensei that my mom was beautiful…what is so bad about her. I'm being an idiot again, he's a demon and my mom is an exorcist so they can never get along. He hates mom because she exorcises his own kind. Off course that's the reason. What was I thinking?

"You make weird faces all the time," I heard him say.

"I was thinking," I retorted.

"You were talking to yourself and doing hand signals," he said and I blinked. I did what!

"Did you hear anything?" I asked.

"Not much, you started talking about your mother and all that crap," he said while turning the page of the book that he was reading.

"Hey, do you hate my mother?" I asked and he looked up to me.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do hate your mother." He said and I glared.

"Tell me, why the hell would you save her daughter?" I asked.

"I don't have a choice that's why, if you want a reason, she cursed me." He said angrily.

"Stop it then!" I yelled and he stared at me with piercing eyes. He stood up and lifted my chin with his free hand.

"You want me stop it?" he chuckled. "Then have an agreement with me."

"What kind of agreement?" I asked slowly.

"Let's get over it over with, the contract engagement." He said. "But we have to pretend to love each other,"

"What…you say it like it's really easy to pretend loving each other!" I exclaimed and he smiled.

"It is easy, you've been pretending you're a guy!" he exclaimed. "I'm fascinated that no one noticed you're a girl."

"Stop making bullshit!"

"Stop making outbursts like that. You're proving that you're an actress." He smirked. Annoying prick! He never shuts his trap! But If I agree with him, the engagement will be broken. I don't have to deal with him! Maybe it's not a bad idea…It's worth a try. I just have to make sure I don't fall…for him. I'll kill myself! I swore to myself that I would not make that nightmare a reality because it's too gay and cliché! I hate clicheness! My life consists of agreements, contracts and deals? What is this!

"Alright…" I spoke softly and he smiled.

"Well then, let's make it official." He said and I cocked my head. 'Eh?' What now.

He stood up and leaned down to reach my blushing face. I'm burning up! Am I getting sick?

"Oi…what do you mean by official!" I was cut off by him when he closed the distance between us and kissed me. The kiss it wasn't like my first which was forced, the second which I forced myself to do…this kiss it was gentle. He pulled my hand and placed it around his neck. He pulled away but his face was still just inches away from me. "Suzume, return my kiss." He whispered softly and I blushed. My face was so red it shamed the color of the tomato. It was really burning up. All of this is so new to me! My heart is beating so fast. This guy is he trying to kill me? He's giving me a heart-attack!

"I'm making our agreement official and I can't do it alone, so kiss me back," He cupped my cheeks.

"B…u…t are you trying…to mole...mnnn," he cut me off again by pressing his lips against mine. This guy…does he have the habit to cut off sentences, he's just plain rude. Shit my knees are getting weak…Screw this! I deepened the kiss. I could feel him smirking. He removed his hands off my cheeks and placed it around my waist. My eyes widened due to shock and I opened my mouth, accidentally. Shit my habits! I always make outbursts and he's going to take advantage of it and he did. He licked my lips. Is he going to do that...? He didn't because he pulled away and pressed his lips on my forehead.

"You passed with flying colors" He smiled and my face went blank. It was a test? Oh right, it's the start of the pretending love affair. "You made weird expressions again, it was cute." Shit he just said I was cute. I glared and he just grinned sheepishly.

"So what now?" I mumbled and he blinked.

"Yes…that" he paused and I twitched. "I like you, let's go out." He said boldly. His face looked like he was damn proud. Shameless bastard!

"What was that pause for and also I've heard that line before!" I exclaimed.

"Off course you did, you read shoujo mangas right? I got that line from the manga I was reading just a while ago," he pointed out and I clenched my fists. He's such a jerk! I have to deal with him until the contract engagement is finished. Will I ever survive this torture?

"Screw you!"

"Amaimon are you finished with the…" I heard Sir Pheles say while entering the room.

"Anue you're back," he deadpanned and Sir Pheles blinked. He stared at us which made me blush.

"Oh Suzume-chan, I'm sorry for intruding please do continue." He smirked and left the room. I blinked. Please do continue? What do you mean continue?

"He means to continue making out," Amaimon whispered and my eyes widened. We're still in that position. I pushed him away from me and slumped on the couch. "He saw us!" I exclaimed and he shrugged.

"Yes he did. Now Anue knows, I don't have to explain." He stated and I groaned. "Are you embarrassed?" he asked and I gave him a look. 'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU JERK?'

"No I'm not," I said sarcastically.

"I see that's good,"

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Oh…I thought you were being a bitch," he deadpanned and I gawked.

"It's impossible to love you!"

"That's good then, we don't have problems." He said.  
>"Damn right!" I shouted and he sat beside me. He pulled my head to lean on his shoulder.<p>

"Whenever we're together you are to wear the female uniform of the school." He commanded. "I'm the only one who's allowed to see you wearing it," I stared at him dumbfounded. I was about to complain but he stared at me with menace in his eyes. I'll die!

"A…lright…" I stuttered and nodded. I actually said yes, shit.

Is this a nightmare? If it is, Sensei slap my head. I need to wake up!

_I'm going to pretend loving him? What if…_

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four of 'Perplexed Contract'<em>

"_You…look…like a girl…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Well that's chapter three of Perplexed Contract.

I failed… *groans*

Please Review. I do appreciate receiving one.

Sorry for OOCness. Please don't kill me.

Sorry for updating late my mom scolded me! For staying up late! (TT_TT)o


	5. Cowardice is a Virtue, When?

**Author's Notes:** I just want to say this to everyone who reads this fanfic: I don't update usually on weekdays and SUNDAY (I have a shift in my job that day) because of school work so my updating days are usually Friday (evening) and Saturday, Perth, Australia time. I didn't know that my fic was that funny because I usually just type my outrageous idiotic ideas. Thanks Yami Ryuu-chan for telling me that Amaimon is quite in character, at least I know that I'm not killing his character because if I did I would have an urge to shoot myself, just joking. BTW I just want to ask this but what do you think of Suzume (OC) ? Is she a Mary-sue? If she is, please tell me to keep me sane. I have this urge to kill myself if I make my OC a Mary-sue. Please do review. I enjoy opening my Mail every recess and lunch in school because of reviews.

**Special:** Thanks to the people who reviewed, you guys are awesome. Seriously you are! You guys inspire me to make more chapters. ( " 3 " )O Loves You All!

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Warnings: **OOCness, vulgar words or foul language and yeah so on…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ao no Exorcist, Kazue Kato owns it. She is an awesome lady just like Akira Amano.

**Summary:** I made a demon king my familiar but it's weird since I'm the one treated like a follower. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? Somehow I feel like there's another contract residing in our relationship. He's a demon and I'm an exorcist…

* * *

><p><strong>PERPLEXED CONTRACT<strong>

**Cowardice is a Virtue, When?**

_"Whenever we're __**together**__ you are to wear the __female__ uniform of the school." _

_"I'm the __**only one**__ who's __allowed__ to see you wearing it," _

_"A…lright…" _

I actually said yes, shit. Is this a nightmare? If it is, Sensei slap my head. I need to wake up!

_**I'm going to pretend loving him? What if…**_

* * *

><p>I think I lost my sanity ever since I met the bastard. I've been agreeing, I mean I've been forced to agree to all agreements, contracts and deals that came to my life because of him. I have to end that bullshit of a contract that I agreed to do. Seriously, I have to pretend loving a man…I mean I male demon! My love is only for Yukio but now it's going to be for the bastard. I hate this, I feel like I'm cheating on Yukio…<p>

'Idiot Miyazaki, you and Yukio aren't even together. What bullshit are you talking about?'

You know what inner Miyazaki you're right. What was I thinking! Yukio would never like a fag like me.

'Again, what bullshit are you talking about you're a fucking girl! Why the hell are you calling yourself a fag!'

Why do I feel like you're not my inner Miyazaki…

"BECAUSE I'M NOT YOU'RE INNER SELF YOU IMBECILE!" Someone slapped me on the head and I winced in pain.

"Then who the hell are you!" I yelled. I received another slap on the head.

"Damn brat! Who the hell do you think?" the voice yelled back.

Sensei, why are you talking to me in my mind? There was a pregnant pause.

"Are you really that oblivious to your surrounding?" the voice asked.

"What do you mean…ob-" I was cut off by someone slapping me on the head.

"DAMN IT! I'm behind you!"

I spun around to see my sensei who was glaring daggers at me. He was damn pissed; a dark aura was surrounding him. Is he a demon himself?

"Sensei, how are you this fine morning!" I greeted and he twitched.

"Don't even ask stupid questions Miyazaki, you know how I'm doing when I'm seeing my student showing her idiocy to every living being." He said annoyance in his tone. "You were talking to yourself in the hallway and doing hand signals, it was a good thing no one was around except me or else your gender would be revealed you fucking idiot,"

"I'm not an idiot! I can't help talking to myself because I lost my sanity! Sensei save me!" I crouched and sulked at the nearest corner.

"You lost your sanity? Why the hell are you always exaggerated! It pisses me off, what the hell is your damn problem!"

"My damn problem...is…I have to wear the damn female uniform in front of some guy who *coughs* fancies me." I muttered darkly. I looked up to my teacher and as expected he was smiling like a Cheshire cat. I swear if he wasn't my teacher and my extended family, by now he would be dead.

He is so random as well before he was like 'I'll fucking pummel you, idiot' mode but now he changed into a giddy girly mode.

"Do you fancy the guy as well?" he asked and I gaped. Well, to be honest I don't really. I fucking hate him but I have to pretend…liking him for the sake of that agreement shit he was talking about. "Uhmmm…yeah…" I swallowed.

"Really? That's great! At least you're getting attracted to the opposite sex, so how may I help Suzume-chan?" he asked and I gaped. What the hell is he saying! Attracted to the opposite sex? Is this the first time that I'm attracted? What bullshit, does he think YUKIO is a girl? What kind of sexism is this?

"Are you an idiot?" I asked nonchalantly and he blinked. "I have a crush on Yukio. Did you think he was a girl?" I emphasized 'Yukio'.

"Aren't we talking about Yukio? Doesn't he fancy you? Weren't you willing to tell him the truth about your gender?" he asked and I was taken aback. Yukio does not fancy me. Actually no one fancies me even the cute demon guy who I makeout with. He is just pretending that he fancies me. Wait, I said he was cute again!

"Ah…right. I ended my crush on Yukio…some other guy fancies me and I like him too…" I said 'like him' with disgust in my tone. He smiled.

"My little Suzume is growing up," He hugged me and I groaned. Fuck I hate this pretend thing. Yukio I still love you!

"Yeah…yeah…so how can I make myself…cute," I blushed. This is so embarrassing asking a gay guy for advice about girl cuteness.

"Yeah…school uniform…the colors you hate it don't' you?" he asked and I raised a brow. Colors? I forgot what the uniform looks like. Seriously I need to stop being oblivious to my surroundings but I can help it…I'm used to doing that because of what happened…before

"Uhmmm…What colors was it again?" I asked and he blinked.

"Pink, Yellow, White and the tie color," he pointed out and I twitched. He said pink…I hate that damn color. It reminds me of sensei being gay that's why I hate it. Gay ass fag he loves the damned color but at least he knows me well. I hate the color.

"It's cool, I don't mind because it is part of the uniform after all." I lied. Shit I hate lying but I have to pretend for crying out loud.

"I'm so proud of you! You've changed sides. All my effort was worth it," He cried. It was tears of joy by the way. Who's exaggerated now? I think I got my exaggerated trait from him. That liar he always denies that he's not exaggerated.

"Yeah…yeah so how…" he cut me off.

"Sir Pheles knows that you're a girl so definitely he's going to give you a female uniform if you wanted one…so there's no problem with that. I think you should loosen your tie…" I cut him off. I know where this is going. Why the hell did I ask him for help, he's such a retard as well.

"I'm not a… you know what!" I exclaimed.

"Oh I forgot you were too conservative," he smirked. He was fooling around! He fished something in his pocket. It was a silver hair pin with a moon shaped sapphire gem on it.

"Why do you have that?" I stared at him dumbfounded and he grinned.

"Oh…I was just expecting that someday you would come to your senses, that's why I always carry it around. It's like my lucky charm you see. I'm so happy that you did come to your senses!" he said happily and handed the hairpin to me.

"Thanks sensei, this means a lot…" I said softly. It was so beautiful, I really like the moon shaped sapphire gem. I smiled and hugged my teacher.

"You never call me by my name…you know at least use it when you're being this grateful to my awesomeness," he stated and I punched him playfully. The egoistic gay ass fag's name is Hayato by the way.

"Thank you Hayato-sensei," I smiled and he messed up my hair.

"Good luck then, I hope the guy likes it." He said and I nodded. Fuck I'm being considerate here. He better not complain or else I'll throw a hard-bound book at him!

* * *

><p>This sucks I'm late, I'm so pathetic. After his request…I mean threat to make me wear the female uniform. I fainted again and it took me like half an hour to regain consciousness. Also while I was on the way to class I had a talk with my sensei. It took like half an hour as well. So in total I was late for class…for like an hour. What the hell! This over exceeds fashionably late!<p>

I walked to the nearest door which is my class. I groaned and opened the door. I walked in.

"Sorry I'm late…" I muttered.

"Miyazaki…woah…you're late." I heard Rin say and looked towards the class. Yukio wasn't around actually there was no teacher around.

"Ahhhh…yeah…I am late," I grinned sheepishly.

"Who the hell is this punk?" I heard someone say and I followed where the voice came from. I blinked then blinked again.

OMG It was a striped haired asshole that looks like a thug.

"Holy shit you're real!" I exclaimed and he raised a brow.

"What the hell are you saying?" he asked annoyed. I bit my lip. FUCK does this mean I have to marry this guy instead of the cute demon asshole? I take back my words. I rather marry no one and remain single for the rest of my life than marry these punks. I coughed to regain my composure.

"I was awed by your awesome presence," I stated.

"Are you screwing with me?" he asked and I shook my head. "I'm not,"

"Hey why are you wearing the male uniform?"He asked and I cocked my head. I laughed.

"Are you an idiot? I'm a guy that's why I'm wearing a male uniform." I lied. Does he know I'm a girl?

"You look like a girl…" he said with doubt in his eyes. Shit this guy he's not buying it. I thought thugs are dumb.

"What are you saying? He's a boy." I heard someone say. It was a boy wearing glasses and I inwardly smiled, he bought it.

"He does have features of a girl…" I heard another person say and it was a boy with bleached pink hair. Is he gay!

"You're insulting me," I stated and the pink haired boy blinked and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry…uhmmm…" he said slowly.

"Miyazaki, Suzume. You can call me Miyazaki," I said and he chuckled.

"I'm sorry Miyazaki. Me and Bon thought you were a girl because you look like a bishounen."

"No harm done…"

"Shima…Shima, Renzou." He said.

"Nice to meet you Shima-san," I greeted and he nodded.

"Same here Miyazaki, oh yeah…this is Bon and Koneko-chan." He pointed towards the other two beside him.

"Miwa, Konekomaru." The four eyed boy said.

"It's Suguro, Ryuji." The striped hair asshole that looks like a thug said. Seriously, I'll call him something else; my name for him is too long.

"Miyazaki, Suzume." I said.

"Miyazaki-kun Nice to meet you!" I heard someone say. I spun around to see a girl with short brown hair and a girl with a weird eyebrow…who was staring at me oddly.

I waved. "Hey…"

"Noriko, Paku! Paku-chan would be nice!" she smiled happily. Does she like me? Like 'like, like'?

"Nice to meet you Paku-chan," I said and I heard her swoon.

"This is my friend, Izumo, Kamiki." She introduced the weird eyebrow girl.

"Nice to meet you Izumo-san," I said and she glared. I guess she dislikes me.

"OI Miyazaki stop flirting," I heard Rin say and I glared at him. I'm not hitting on people who are the same gender as me.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved and I noticed a girl wearing a kimono beside Rin. I walked towards their seat and sat beside Rin.

"Hey," I smiled to the girl and she nodded.

"Her name's Shieme," Rin said ad I nodded.

"Nice to meet you Shieme-chan," I greeted and she smiled.

"I'm Moriyama, Shieme…nice to meet you Miyazaki-kun." She blushed and I smiled weakly. Stop flirting, idiot. You're not a guy!

"Same here…"

"You weren't late Miyazaki. You missed class." Rin said and I gawked. I swallowed hard. Shit! I missed my first day back to cram school. That's why there were no teachers. One hour late? Shit this is morning class so it's one hour and I missed it!

* * *

><p>So I missed class, I blame sensei. It's his damn fault. Anyways, after that I went to my classes; my normal classes I mean. After I finished class I was to report to my 'pretend' boyfriend. I have to go back to Sir Pheles's office, just to see him the bastard. He told me to come back after classes. "Tch, I can't wait till next week." I said sarcastically. I have to wear that female uniform. I hate my life so much at the moment. I walked through the hallways the main building and reached the familiar door where I was before. It's been a long time since I wore a girl clothes. It's weird…I think I was 10 when I started pretending.<p>

**Flashback… (Different Style)**

A young Suzume was staring at her reflection on the water. Her long black hair was loosely braided. Her raven locks were covering her pale skin and ice like eyes. Her eyes were teary and droplets of tears slowly started to pour down on her cheeks.

"Do I look like her…Yuuki-onna…?" Suzume cupped her cheeks. The water was reflecting her appearance.

"Suzume-chan, where are you?" Someone called out, the girl turned around to see her sensei and a man with grey hair and maroon eyes coming towards her. The other man with her sensei was wearing robes of a priest, he also wore glasses.

Suzume quickly rubbed her eyes to wipe the tears of her eyes. She forcefully smiled.

"Suzume-chan, what are you doing here?" her sensei asked and knelt before her. She smiled.

"I was just watching the fishes," she stated.

"Are you sure…they didn't tease you right?" he asked with a worried tone. Suzume shook her head.

"They didn't, sensei don't worry. I'm fine…"

"No you're not. You were crying before we came dear," someone interrupted and she blinked. It was the priest guy.

"I wasn't…" Suzume lied. Her sensei stood up and glanced at the priest. The priest knelt and placed his hands on Suzume's shoulders.

"What's wrong kiddo?" he asked and Suzume bit her lip. "Nothing…"

"You were crying just a while ago," he said and Suzume blinked. Tears started to pour down on her cheeks.

"See, you were crying. What did they do?" the man asked and Suzume bit her lip.

"…They told me…I…was…Yuuki-onna," Suzume stammered and cried. The man removed his hands on her shoulders and embraced her. He hushed her.

"What's your name, kiddo?"

"Suzume…" she mumbled.

"Well Ume-chan, I'm Father Fujimoto, Shirou," He introduced himself. "They're lying Ume-chan, don't believe them. They're just jealous because Ume-chan is such a beautiful girl,"

"Really?" she asked while sobbing.

"Yes you are," He grinned and patted her head.

**Flashback End**

* * *

><p>"Fujimoto-san…I…it wasn't true…father…disowned me because he said I was a demon…" I mumbled.<p>

"I don't want to be like or be her…Yuki-onna, I'm not her" I gripped the knob tightly.

_I stopped being a girl because of that…reason…I just want father back…_

I opened the door to see Amaimon eating cakes, Sir Pheles wasn't around again. Beside Amaimon was a pink box with a black ribbon on top. I closed the door and he noticed my presence, he looked up to me. He threw the box towards me and I caught it. I gave him a skeptic look.

"It's a gift," he nonchalantly said and continued eating his strawberry cake. I opened the box to see the female uniform of the school.

"I thought I was supposed to do the female 'threat' request next week. What is this?" I asked.

"I changed my mind, so wear it." He licked the fork filled with strawberry cream on it. Why do I have an urge to say that he looks…never mind! I blushed and cupped my cheeks. It was cute…

"I can't change here…in front you bastard!" I glared and he nodded.

"Change there, inside the bathroom." He said and pointed towards a door. "You were implying that I was asking you to strip in front me but I'm not. There's nothing to peep on you. You just complain a lot. I glared at him again. The fucking asshole jerk, he pisses me off. I huffed and walked towards the door angrily.

I opened the box to see the school uniform and a long black wig that reminds me of my hair before.

I blinked and stared at it. I just had a bad flashback just a while ago and now this! Who the hell placed the wig here? I'll fucking kill that bitch! Doesn't the person know what kind of torture that he or she is tormenting me?

Screw this. I placed it above my disheveled hair. I picked up the uniform and wore it. There was a pair knee high socks in the box as well and also I just noticed the skirt of the uniform was a bit short…It's a good thing I always wear shorts even though I'm using pants when I'm wearing a male uniform.

This is torture…

I slowly opened the door and walked outside. I could see Amaimon's back from here. He was still eating and his pet was sleeping on the ground below him. I didn't know he had a pet…It's cute. I want to pet it.

"Oi, I changed already…" I muttered and he glanced at me. He paused and just stared at me.

"So…what do you think…?" I glared at him which he ignored. He's not saying anything at all!

"WHAT'S THE POINT OF ASKING ME TO WEAR THIS WHEN YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HOW I LOOK?" I yelled and tears started pouring down on my cheeks. Shit, why am I crying? Is it because of the flashback, I had before. "I know I'm ugly so just say it…"I muttered.

He stood up and looked towards me.

"You…look…like a girl…" he said and I frowned.

"You…look…like a girl?" I repeated.

"Yes…" he mumbled but I could still hear it. Why did he mumble? "You're not ugly…you look cute,"

He walked towards me and leaned down to wipe the tears on my eyes using his thumb. He kissed my cheek.

"Suzume looks cute," he said nonchalantly and I blushed. This is so awkward…and cliché. I don't know what to do.

"According to the mangas that I read, when a boyfriend tells her girlfriend that she's cute…the aftermath will be: she usually shouts at them and says to them that they're lying or hugs them."

He stated. "Since you're the girlfriend and you're feisty…I suppose you'll do the 1st one."

I stared at him dumbfounded. Does he always base his love life on books? Does he even have a love life? Aside from our pretend love life.

"Hey did you ever have a real girlfriend?" I asked and he blinked.

"I don't enjoy a female's company. They're usually boring." He stated and I frowned.

"If you find a female's company boring then you must be bored with me." I averted my gaze away from me.

"To be honest you're an exception. You're feisty, cheeky, idiotic and blunt and also you look like a guy. I find those traits of yours very funny and amusing."

"So I'm an entertainment." I stared at him and he nodded. BASTARD! I glared and clenched my fist.

"Don't put words in my mouth; it's the reason why _I like you_." He raised his fork to point out my assumptions was wrong. I stared at him and he stared at me back. After a few moments of silence…realization hit me. He said I like you and I'm an exception… I blushed and averted my eyes away from him. I unclenched my fist and blushed.

"You do change moods a lot. Do you have mood swings? If that's the case that means…" he paused. "You're pregnant." He finished.

I twitched rapidly and grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at him with full force. It hit him straight on the face and his face was smothered by cake icing since he was about to take a large piece of cake in his mouth.

Amaimon shut his eyes and did some breaths to calm him down. "Why did you do that?" He asked forcing himself to calm down and avoid at all costs of fulfilling his 'future wife's' death wish.

"That's for insulting my sexuality! My sensei told me to give the person twice the favor if you get insulted," I spat and Amaimon smirked.

"Is that so? Would you do me a favor by cleaning up my face that's covered with icing?"

I gaped. "I beg your pardon."

"Don't make me repeat myself Suzume or else you won't be seeing these anymore." He smirked wider and held up my school uniform. My eyes widened due to shock and pointed accusingly at him.

"Where did you get that?" I asked dumbly.

"I believe 'How did you get that?' is a better sentence to use." He stated.

"How…I was talking to you…you're here and didn't…" I said and pointed towards the door of the bathroom and back to him.

"This is my familiar, Behemoth." He held up a goblin and smiled. "He's the one who took it."

I sighed in defeat. I swear if his familiar wasn't cute I would shoot that right now.

"What do you want?" I asked irritated.

"Do you like sweets?" he asked and I gaped. I could tell that he's up to no good.

"No I don't," I lied and forced a smile. He suddenly inched closer to my face and I stiffened.

He gently pushed my head towards his cheek and now I was covered with icing as well.

I was about to ask why he did that but I was interrupted by him when he slowly licked my cheek covered with vanilla icing. My eyes widened due to shock, I swallowed and blushed deep red.

"You're lying Suzume, you love sweets…a lot." He whispered in my ear.

I shifted away from him and held my cheek that was licked by him and continued to blush. He just smirked because of my actions.

"What…was…that?" I stuttered. I feel like I would faint any moment. My head is spinning. My heart is rapidly beating. I am so not used to these.  
>"I won't molest you. This was just a mere lick because you had icing on you." He said and I twitched. "It's just mere intimacy, lovers do that." Who placed the icing on me in the first place? Lovers? Does he have no shame? He said it so casually.<p>

"Lick me as well, one would be fine." He said and I gaped.

"Go to hell!" I yelled and he shrugged me off.

"I have personal business here at the moment so no." he said flatly. "That was a bad choice of words, again."

"I won't lick you." I huffed and glared at the wall avoiding eye contact at the demon boy who stood before me.

"Fine, a kiss would do." He cupped my cheek to make me face him but I continued to avoid looking at him. I'm so red and I feel so hot. I'm so going to faint. He removed his hands away from and wrapped his hand around my waist. Because of this action it made me lean on his shoulder. I heard him chuckle.

"You're so stubborn," he said softly. I can't believe his being gentle towards me. "But I can't blame you…you're not used to these Suzume-chan."

I bit my lip. "So what were pretending anyways."

"True, but it's better to make it believable so I'll teach you." He stated and I looked up towards me and he smirked. He was still covered with the icing. I glared and blushed. My heart was beating rapidly. I wonder if he could hear it…were so close.

"I refuse your utterly stupid offer." I muttered darkly and he chuckled. He wiped off the icing on his face using his ripped sleeve.

"You're pig headed, that wasn't an offer." He said and removed his hands that are around my waist.

He brushed off the loose strand on my face. I just gritted my teeth.

"If anybody of us will fall in love with the other, the contract will end right?"

"Correct,"

"Fine, but remember this you idiot punk!" I pointed accusingly at him. "I solemnly swear that I will not fall in love with the likes of you!"

He smirked. "Off course, entice me then."

_I pray to the heavens that I don't fall in love with him…_

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five of 'Perplexed Contract'<em>

_**Teach Me Love**_

"I…love…you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry for not updating, I blame me and my utterly pathetic life. Assessments and such are frustrating. I decided to update because I passed my S & E tests. I love history so much~

I do hope I get a high score in my Math test. I love trigonometry, I'm such a nerd.

I already knew I failed. I feel like I killed a character and I believe I did.

Forgive me! I'm so sorry. (TT_TT)o

About the pink color, no offense to pink lovers. (PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!) I apologize. Sorry!

**Inspiration Song:** Koukyoushi GeHeNa Chapter 2 A-maimon (Amaimon's theme song)


End file.
